


All The Good Things In Life That Could Happen

by Rosy_Fanfics



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom!Jonathan, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, Double Anal Penetration, Double Dating, Family, Fluff, Foreplay, Lapdance, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Pets, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Small Kink Meme, So much tags I can't tag, Threesome, Top!Evan, happy world, lots of kinks, multiple one shots, regular life, safe word, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Fanfics/pseuds/Rosy_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is for late chapters in Naida and A Werewolf but since I like this ship(s) I'm going to write them. Message me if you have a prompt you like me to write . :D Enjoy the SMUT and Smut etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning (not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the future SMUT and FLUFF I will write.

This is a start of the endless smut and a bit of Fluff here and there. Awe things I get to share with you guys. XD.


	2. A bit too Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan gets a bit rough with Jon in bed.( Safe word and small amount of SMUT)

3rd P.O.V

In all honesty Jon had a "little" kink for pain in sex. It may hurt but that brought pleasure to the table or his case his lower regions. And now since Jon found somebody that shares this said kink which happens to be the Almighty Vanoss,Evan, and is in a very very nice relationship with him they can take their kinks and show off in bed. Though Jon thought Evan liked to have pain upon him for a turn on, but instead he like giving some pain to the receiver-not that kind of pain, the pain when you smack your lovers ass or just plain fucking him , Jon in this case, into the bed and being so balls deep in him. Then again when it comes to a Pain Kink you got to have a Safe word so the "giver" can stop. That is the situation today for Jon. Never in his love life with Evan in bed had he ever used his safe word,ever.

Evan just got back from work around 6:30 an 1 hour late then his usual arrival time, this was due to the fact he worked with slackers in a really tough part of the job which was engineering. Engineering wasn't that hard but put a couple of newbies and you feel stress smack you in the face before work had started. Evan for 3BlackDot working on the new game: Dead Realm, and he was in charge of the game engineering obviously, and was responsible for how the maps props works. The newbies made it harder on him and with that he had anger boiling in him and just wanted to go home to his beautiful lover waiting for him probably cooking dinner, which he did. He opened their nice and cozy home to be greeted with the smell of chicken and rice being cooked. Then smelled Jon's strawberry and vanilla scent in the living room. He set his work bag, shoes,and loosened his tie and white shirt then headed towards the origins of the food. There he spotted his small lover cooking which should be done hopefully. He slowly crept behind his lover and took a hold of him by his arms hugging his waist then Evan resting his head on his right shoulder.

"Hey Evan-Bear. How was work?" He didn't seem the least bit surprised but instead a bit serious. "Work was shit, I had to work with newbies and it me kinda angry since it put extra and time taxing to finish. But now I'm home with you and your lovely food." Evan kissed his neck and saw a small smile and he saw his baby blue eyes that he'd get lost in every now and then. "Yea? Well get in some comfortable close and wash up its almost done, its your favorite. " With that being said he gave him one last peck on the neck and ran upstairs to change and get all cleaned up, by the time he finished Jon had set the the food down. Brown rice mixed with chicken and bell peppers, his favorite.

After Dinner

They ate with a bit with Jon's news about his ex being at his work place: Blue Daycare. He explained to Evan that his ex went to go pick up his nephew and turns out that's not the only thing he went to pick up. Jon worked till 5:00 and that's when parents are late to pick up there kids at 2:50, Jon works alone at that time and locks up the place. His ex, Mike, spotted him, gave him a seductive stare and went to strap the kid in the car.What Jon didn't expect Mike to comeback and talk to him while his nephew is alone in the car. He started to talk dirty to him, getting into his personal space and above all else, which at this point broke Evan in anger, he bit softly on Jon neck, he knew his kink when they were together. Not wanting to hear the end of the story, he manhandle Jon to their room upstairs, and tossed him on the bed already taking off his clothing. Jon mind was lacking the process of what just happened to him. His blush signified a light bulb going off of realization. 

"Are you jealous Evan about Mike?" Evan just plain angry about everything today: his job and Jon's ex who had the balls to bite him on his neck. "What the fuck do you think Jon? My lover just got bite from his ex who knows about your pain kink probably getting you to leave me for him. The fuck could it possibly be." Evan just plain out raised his voice in those sentences with some sarcasm. Jon looked hella surprised with Evan, never heard him curse to him only if they played something and it was for shits and giggles but this felt directed to him.

"Sorry. Let's forget about Mike and let's do what you brought me here for." Jon said crawling towards the end of the bed and tracing his fingers on Evan's define abs, so hot. "Make love to me if you're worried about leaving you for the ass of a boyfriend, not that I'll leave ever." Jon wrapped his arms around the younger one's neck and gave him a sloppy kiss but very honest. Evan returned the kiss and roughly pinned Jon on bed with him on top. The kiss was still connected when they moved that's until the young lover broke and started to strip the older one's clothes until he was completely stark nude. Jon a pretty hard hard-on quickly so did Evan. He wanted bury himself so deep inside his small lover so he had no reason to leave him but he knew well enough he'd never leave him.

"E-evan please...touch me already." The begging started off rather quickly. Evan-Bear had quickly put his fingers in Jon's mouth for lube not wanting to move away from his position. Jon licked all three fingers wet with saliva, not the best lube but he thought the pleasurable pain might come from with using less lube. The fingers pulled away with a trail of saliva connecting them and brought towards Jon's nice ass. But before he started he flipped Jon on his stomach and handed him a colorful pillow for him to grip on. This was new to the older one but made it 2x as hot and accepted the position. "I'm going to stretch you out a bit so you won't be in that much pain, even though you like it. You'll get it soon." Then in a small pain feeling when a digit was in his tight ass that wiggled to find the "spot" and applied pressure. "Right-right there Ev, ahh." Moans were escaping Jonathan that came along with whines for more. Along came another digit that enter him, scissoring him open while Evan kissed his shoulder blades then bit gently on the curve of his shoulders which left bite marks. "Ev-an stop teasing -ahh- me you fuck," at this point of fingering him along with the biting coming along,incoherent words forming but not being spoken.

"How'd you like it if I gave you some slaps on your ass? Don't speak at all." Knowing Jon he'd try to form words for the pain. "I'd love th-,"  smack right on his left cheek. It stung like a bitch but it felt amazing for Jon to care. Evan thought it was time to give him what he wants but he's got to beg for it. "Beg, beg for my cock.My cock that'll fill you up real good." Jon clearly heard him but couldn't form words of need but instead he got this, "Fuck me Fong!" Jon commanded with lust and impecunious. Jon position his legs apart and ass in the air while he held on to the pillow, he swayed his ass as a invitation to fuck him hard. Evan grabbed his waist to align the tip with the tight hole. The head breached the entrance and sent the older one into a pleasure of pain and more came when Evan put all of him inside till he was hilt deep. The tightness overwhelmed the youngest no matter how many time they had sex which caused him to bruise his lovers waist probably red and purple already. "Move," was all he heard from the man beneath him- started to move in and out slowly trying to find his prostrate in the process. The pace quicken and the thrust were much harder then anything and pain started to overcome the pleasure Jon was receiving if anything. Evan had to hover over his lover and lowered himself above his back to give him bite marks that were red as a rose. Jon felt the pain grow with every thrust hi lover gave him, this felt like angry sex but only there wasn't really much to be angry about that Jon knew about.

He hoped the pain would subside, oh he was so wrong for he did not know how work got his anger all bottled up, plus the ex coming up on Jon at the daycare, oh ho that made Evan really tick and broke the bottle that kept the anger in and taking it on Jon. He would never do that on purpose but when it came to sex he unconsciously put whatever he caged inside in the sex with Jon which he was currently being put on the receiving end. With every strong thrust was for how each newbie made his work harder and the fact that the bite mark from his lover's ex was visible on his eye level. Evan isn't fully aware the pain on the the oldest face but instead thought it was pleasure. Then Evan had the idea to bite into the crook of Jonathan's neck while fucking him hard. That was the last straw of pain Jon could take from Evan. He was currently moaning with small amounts of pleasure fading and trying to speak properly was proving difficult already. "Ev-evan stop -ahhhhh-," As he was telling him to stop Evan gave him 4 slaps on the same spot on his right cheek. He couldn't handle it anymore, "Teddy Bear! Teddy Bear!" Jon quickly said; it was their safe word if anything got out of hand. The safe word surprised him and completely shocked him and bit harder on the between the neck on shoulders that drew small stream of blood from the mark. Evan immediately pulled out and accidentally came on Jon's ass, once he was out Jon collapsed from holding some of Evan's weight with some tears on the bridge of falling from his eyes.

"Fucking Christ. Jon I'm sorry, you ok?" Evan had the guilt building in his chest of the true image he hid from himself while fucking him. Jon had red bite marks on his back, the bite with a small trail of blood, cum on his ass, and his body oh god his body was shaking from the painful thrusting he gave. "Jon I'm so FUCKING SORRY." Ev cupped his cheek that had tear stains but he flinched away for a short second but leaned in to the big hand and looked at the chocolate eyed man who had guilt in his eyes.

"I'm-I'm fine Ev, you stopped before it got out of hand so I'm ok." Jon leaned in a reassuring kiss for Evan. But in the instance of lifting his weight up he felt pain on his shoulder, lower back and his ass. He'd held the tears in long enough and let them flow out from the pain on his skin burning. Evan on instinct went to get a wet towel, some cream for the bits and something for his ass. By the time he got back he saw Jon clutch on the pillow more still laying on his stomach which he is glad he is, might of hurt him hella more if he flipped himself. He sat next to the in pain person and started to rub ointment on his red marks. It felt weird on Jon having ointment on his back and then the cold wet cloth rubbing on the red slap mark on his ass, then he felt the cloth going lower and lower. "Don't try any funny business Evan!" He snapped at him, "Don't worry I won't...for not for a long time." Jon gasped a the last comment not expecting him to answer like that. He'd look away and face the headboard of the bed with a sad but serious "Don't say shit like that Ev, this was a one time accident ok?," the blue stared at the brownness before him "don't blame yourself for this, you didn't mean for this to happen ok?" Evan stopped all his current actions of tending to Jon and nodded along with a nice kiss " But a break from sex might help you recover so that's final." Jon wanted to argue probably that he's all fine and whatnot but doing so would extend the time.

"Yea, I guess so but you have let me sleep on you got it?"

"Deal."

From that night they slept that way for a week plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hopped you enjoyed this little chapter. Leave a kudos if you liked it and I'll see you later on...or soon.  
> Good Morning/Evening/Night  
> ~Rosy.


	3. My Universe Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is the Universe and is now Evan's Universe.

For reasons Delirious never ever wanted to show his face for YouTube, not that he's shy or whatever its just he can't. Since Delirious was born years before Man even invented the wheel his hair was long that it reach his ankles. He was born a human but his hair and eyes weren't human it had stars, planets, nebular events and so much more in the universe Man can't comprehend. Delirious is basically immortal till the day his hair was completely gone-his hair is a timeline on how long the Universe has to live. Now in the present day of 2015, Jon's hair is mid back with more stars and exploding planets fitting in the length. Of course Luke knew what Jon looked like and promised not to tell another soul till Jon felt like it. The person he really wants to be honest to was his man-crush: Evan Fong A.K.A Vanossgaming. Evan was the first person he'd actually like and from past years Delirious had a hard time trusting others he'd thought he "loved" but he's willing to try give Evan a chance. Today was the day to tell Evan his feelings and hopefully don't reject. he understood why he might say no so it  shouldn't effect him when he lets him down. Its been months since Evan and he had played any Co-op games that wasn't recorded and it was quite peaceful.

 They were playing Mortal Kombat which was his and Luke's thing but Evan couldn't buy they were suppose to play but this was fine for the both of them. Delirious was winning 1-0 with SubZero and Vanoss with Scorpion. "C'mon Del! Let me hit you with a combo or a X-ray at least!" Evan shouted a bit angry through his mic as Del beating him with lucky hits. "Nah, sorry Vanoss earn it. Ahahahah!" Laughed his unique laugh with the Canasian laughing along. In the end Jonathan won and apologize for being too awesome in the game. They went to Skype to talk about their day and the stressful editing they do later. The atmosphere was nice and calm but nervousness on the NC end. Usually he was never nervous for a person in his life, then Evan fucking Fong came along and ruined him without doing anything but playing ridiculous and make fun of each other. That was the best part about him. His chest built up a weird feeling inside he needed to get out. He breathed in out and back in. 

"You okay Jon?" He guessed Evan heard him breathe like he needs a breather. "U-uh yea just nervous." Jon said out right. "I just want to say something um.." Jon was really wanting to just shut up. "It's okay you know you can tell me anything right?" That warmed his heart with confidence that he can out with the truth. "Can you turn on your camera it'd be easier to tell you." Evan complied. His face was tan, nice asian chocolate brown eyes, a black fohawk, and his smile, oh his smile was perfect to him. This made him feel a warm fuzz inside and he smiles. "Ok, Its on. So you gonna tell me?" He said quickly eager to hear."Yea, just promise me you wont make fun of me, share it, or stop being my friend?" I adjusted the web cam to look towards my face, well hoped it was angled right.

"Stop being your friend?Do you real-" Evan's sentence was cut off when Skype showed a square that held a figure with hair that flowed swiftly and slowly in the air with stars in them,pale fine skin, light red lips and nice long flowing hair. "Oh god! You went silent. I'm sorry." Jon went to go turn off his cam but Evan waved his hands signalling a "no" sign. "I'm sorry. Don't! I-I just really really surprised on how cu-interesting you look mostly your hair that seems to be defying gravity." Jon's hand panic when his hair was mentioned and scrambled to fix his hair to make it look normal. "You don't have to fix it. You look nice like that." Jon was taken aback at the compliment and came a smile with a red blush on his face. "I-I uh...thanks. Most people that I've met way long ago thought I was a monster or a freak, but you-you took the teddy bear." Del giggled using teddy bear as the cake, pretty smart. "You make it sound like you're-wait are you serious you that old?" Evan looked even more surprised if anything wondering his best friends real age. "13.7 billion years for the universe to form but me about...12.30 billion years old-around that its been awhile so, yup." Evan mouth was hanging wide open and could catch a fly. "Wow. You're old, man." Jon took this as a joke and laughed along. "That's not the only thing I want to "say". I...for a really for a long time I "liked" and now I'm not fully sure if I should of confessed before or after letting you see my face," The way older man was tearing up as he pours his feelings to Evan, "because you just might only like me back 'cuz of my hair and what I am. That's already happened to me." His head hung a bit low and a starry tear rolled down on one of his cheek when he finished. What the man didn't know was that the Mighty Vanoss liked him too. This info was coming too fast for Evan and couldn't respond quickly enough to Jon which made him sad. " I'm sorry for pouring my feelings on to you j-just forget about this." Once again he was about to end the video feed but Evan Fong did the unexpected. "I really like you too Jon. Since the first 2 days we've first played together, I've felt that way for you and it kept growing for ever until now, and now you confessed." Evan huffed a small chuckle and smile at his last word." I hoped today I confessed but you'd beat me to it and I'm real happy to hear that actually." Jon smiled with tears of joy along. The news made him happy if anything.

"I know you're happy and all but can I ask a question that so my theory is correct?" Jon lifted head fast and nodded a yes.

"Are you the Universe?" That was the most dumbest question he heard even after he saw stars and planets in his hair and eyes but what its been one weird night for Evan.

"Yes but I'm your Universe now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello took me a while how to put this together but its done. I should be able to start the Naida story by Monday and finish maybe Wednesday no promises. Hoped you enjoy this. This will be a couple of parts. I drew Universe Jonathan on my Tumblr check it out!  
> ~Rosy


	4. Hockey Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon stood up late to edit which took forever. Tries to cuddle with Evan but he's busy with a hockey game and something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a bit shorter than the other two. But enjoy!! (Fluff and dirty movements)

Delirious has been editing since 11:30 pm yesterday.The editing took forever since it was really god footage from a GMOD game the guys recorded at 9:00. But to his surprise he woke up pretty early despite his late resting. Deli felt a slightly cold spot on the right side of their large king size bed. Saying their in his bed made him for a drowsy smile across his face. The other person who shares this bed with him was none other than Evan. For two years now they've lived with each other at Evan's house in LA. This little moment was missing something-well someone and he was no where in the room which made the older one pout. 

He knew sooner or later that he'll come get him up. Since Cali has been hot and because of that he had only slept with nothing 'cuz apparently his underwear made him uncomfortable to sleep in. He slid off the bed and stood on his feet. Jon walked over to his drawer looking for his stash of special undies. When the special undies came out and on both men knew Jon would want to cuddle which would eventually turn into sex. Looking through the variety of laced girl undies he found the perfect ones; the ones Evan doesn't know about and Evan  _knew_ all the sexy ones he had but not this one.

He'd put them on along with one of his boyfriend's cat shirts that hung lose and a two size big than his size.

He walks down stairs fixing his little surprise only to be ruined when Evan shouting with cheer about the loud hockey goal being scored. He forgot that today was Evan's favorite team playoffs for the Stanley Cup. The Pittsburgh Penguins was 2 -4 LA Kings, my favorite since coming to live with the my Evan-Bear.

Evan was way too busy cheering on his team to beat the enemy team so this meant the older but smaller lover had time to creep and wrap his arms around the standing tall figure with fist hands in the air. Knowing he'd be too short to reach he jumped over the couch to stand tall enough to wrap him with his arms. This made Vanoss notice and slightly turned enough to grab hold of hi torso to properly come in front of him on his lap. 

"Hello my very distracting Deli." Evan said while trying to get comfortable with his lover sitting on his lap trying to cuddle him up. "Hey! I'm not distracting!" Jon cuddle up to Evan's built side which made him move more to get comfy. "Evaaan~. Can you cuddle with me please!" Evan let out a small sigh and wrapped his arm around his waist which made the borrowed shirt above his hand making the skin on his fingers touch the lace panties and made Evan hold his breath in."

"Are you wearing p-panties?Right now!?" Jon made an evil but innocent grin and nodded death when the shocked man looked at him. "Maybe...but you haven't seen these yet so..." Jon prolonged the "o", "I thought I can try to, you know, try them out a bit but you seemed busy at the moment,so yea!" He sounded a bit perky but was disappointed and was getting into the motion of getting up but was pulled down into a very nice position on Evan's lap for a hug. "Stay and relax ok? You've been editing really late yesterday and I was too busy the game and you wanted to "do something" with me." The position they were both in is: Jon was on Evan's lap, a bit of chest to chest, ass sticking out making his ass up more on Evan's thighs, Evan's toned arm muscles wrapped around Del's waist with his hands rubbing his nice ass, and a nice eye-to-eye contact. "Plus, it won't hurt to miss a game to play with you." Both lovers smiled and closed in on their personal space with a nice kiss. The make-out was nice and slow but Jon wanted it a bit rough for a bit of spice in the kiss. The kiss was like forever  until his curiosity about the underwear was plaguing him, he broke it.

"Show me." With a stern and steady command that made Jon smile and leave his lap going back upstairs. Evan's was a shocked then angry that Jon just felt him there on the couch a bit hard, complaining that he wanted to cuddle and just leaves. Evan got up about to let a storm burst but saw the most sexiest thing ever. Jonathan had gotten Evan's Penguin's jersey that he bought during the Stanley Cup with black and white with yellow accents, this made Jon look hot and full of sin. Looking more of his lover's attire: The jersey was way too big to the point his hands were hiding, he had low aphrodisiac perfume on him which made him even more hard and then, oh then, his eyes were more brought out with more blue then ever. He finished his observation and his lover was getting a bit worried since a couple minuets past since he'd showed-cased himself.

" S-sorry..I've used your favorite jersey and you've been saving but I thought this was a good reason to put it on." He played with his covered fingers into nervousness and looked up to Evan's eye's feeling a bit of guilt. Evan was sent into action and grabbed his smalls hands into his big ones. "Its fine besides I was hoping I'd get you into that once they win the Cup. But then, this is better considering if they don't wont win. Thank you." Jon was currently on the staircase making him taller than Evan but was taken in his arms wrapping his legs on Evan's hip and was carried to the couch with game still going on.

"You didn't answer me earlier. What kind of panties are you wearing." His lover was in his lap looking cute while his hands travels to his curve ass; feeling the material of said clothing. " Red and white with a nice Red leaf." At first the younger one didn't know what was red and white also with a red leaf. As he was beginning to figure the little riddle there was a big blow horn signifying the Penguins won. He forgotten that his older lover was sitting on his lap he'd got up in cheering victory which made Jon half fall on his as part of his legs being left on Evan's top thighs.

When Evan heard the whimpers of Jon falling he was once again distracted when he finally saw the piece of clothing that got him half hard in the first place. It was a red and white stripe lace pattern with a BIG red maple leaf with the word "Vanoss" sewed above it.

"My god Jon I love you so~ much." Evan man handled his lover into a cuddly hug back on the couch. "Well now we can cuddle, right?"

"More than cuddling that's for sure." 


	5. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has unexpected news and Evan doesn't know.

Its been a month; a month since Evan left for his trip in New York for work; a month out of three that the news: good news for himself but undoubtedly for Vanoss.

Prior to the month, Jon and Evan had three days to themselves before the younger one left. And what did they do? They had sex; unforgettable sex that burn in their memories not for long though. On each day Evan filled his older lover with his seeds; seeds that he won't feel shooting in him for three whole fucking months. Three days was worth it. They'd agree to fill each other's needs over in Skype when one of them needs it badly. Not long after his landing at New York's airport and after he's all set in his hotel room, he immediately called his boyfriend while taking his tight pants off and went to blow off some horniness with his long distance lover. There were two calls after that day and that was the last time Evan got to see Jon's cute face.

Between those two days after talking endlessly with the Canasian, Jonathan felt nauseated at one point which lead to him throwing his recent lunch. Panic and worry was filling him that maybe, just maybe, he's the "P" word. He knows its possible but why now?! Evan will come home thinking Jon was banged by another dude and got him knocked up or just walk out on him. To confirm his worries he went to get a pregnancy test. Before he did he called up Craig who had two lovely children of his own and knew what he might be going through.

"H-hey Mini. Can you come over please? I think I'm in "trouble" "He stressed trouble to make it less feeling of trouble.

"Yea be right over. Letting you know Tyler is coming with me and the kids too." Jon really didn't care as long Mini helped.

"Yea, yea sure just come now!" He raised a voice a little needing his friend advice if ever now.

 

Craig came knocking on the door and in a steady jog to the door Deli opened to see Tyler standing tall with to small kids hanging from him. He quickly grabbed Craig and told his husband to sit down and make themselves at home, the usual shit you say. Once led up the stairs, he got Mini in the bathroom and held a the unused pregnancy test. His friend stared blankly at it and grabbed his hands in concern what it meant. "S-so...you think you're preggers?"  Jon slightly nodded but explained that he had morning sickness getting worse when the month was about to end. Craig let Jon be alone to actually use the damn thing. After a few minutes alone he came out with head hung slightly low but smiled widely. Mini smiled as well and hugged the now confirmed pregnant friend but soon faded when he mentioned telling Evan the good news. "I-I can't not now or ever." He just rested in the current hug with a hand petting his long hair. "You are going to have to tell him one way or another." His voice was convincing and stern, "But you know he jumps to conclusions like that," he snaps his fingers indicating 'like that', "remember your bachelor party we went to? He thought just a drunk guy came and tried to talk to me he thought I was cheating. I mean I get but really?" He seemed really scared of telling his soon-to-be-father-of-his-child. "I'm just..scared he might leave me or think some random guy came over and knocked me up." Deli had tears forming and slowly falling and reassuring hands rubbing his arms " If Evan even thinks of leaving you or worse to your pretty little face It's called Tyler."  Both men smiled and heard footsteps coming up to turns out be the man mentioned before. "Heard my name so what happ-" His sentence was cut short when he saw his delirious friend hold the positive  sign.

"You-you're..." He gulped but smiled at his friend. Jon nodded and was sandwiched into a hug by both men and was added when the kids saw them. "Why are we hugging?" His youngest niece asked. The adults laughed it out.

Tyler and Craig with the kids left for home before night fell and heavy traffic may await them. Before the English man left he told Jon just to come out that he's carrying his boyfriend's unborn child. Jon reassured him he will...but not now.

For a month Jon had only, only talked to him with his voice no video chat. His excuse was he was too busy for the video chat and "helping out" with Evan's problem. For a month Jon had bought baby essentials such as pills, clothing, diapers and so much he can buy before confronting Evan about buying more needed things. The guilt and anxiety swelling up in his chest postponing the news to Evan was getting worse when the 3 months were running out. And that's not the only thing swelling. His belly was 2 months big with the baby forming in him, sleeping. But one night, Craig came over to check up on Deli and the progress of the fetus, Jon felt a slight and weak kick from his lower body. A smiled form on his teary face at the sudden activity from his child. He told Craig about the small kick and they both jumped up and down. It was silly yes but to Jon this meant the baby was real and not a fantasy. The excitement got Jon tired and instead of  taking the extra steps to got sleep on a bed, he fell in his slumber on his cozy couch.

Mini knew just by Deli's body language that he hadn't told him yet. So he took matters in his own hand and took a picture showing the bump on Jon and sent it to Vanoss.

**Mini > Vanoss: 9:15 pm: Hey Evan. Jon probably won't tell you but he's pregnant...with your kid.**

**Vanoss >Mini: 9:15 pm: The fuck!! Why couldn't he tell me himself and that's great, good news! :).**

**Mini > Vanoss: 9:16 pm: Yea..when Jon sees you he might freak out but I hope you're really happy! 'Cuz if you hurt him in anyway I'm getting Tyler!**

**Vanoss >Mini: 9:17 pm: Don't worry I've kind of planned this..just didn't expect to work on the first try. I'll surprise him! Thanks for the heads up but gtg.**

Mini left him at that and felt like he'd done his part for Jon. He headed out the door, on his way home. Half way through the car ride he heard his message chime in which he looked at the message coming from Evan. He smiled widely.....

 

Meanwhile back home, its been two hours since Jon and the baby's "nap", the little twerp was moving asking to be fed. He stepped into the kitchen finding some peanut-butter and a bread to smothered  it. He made 3 sandwiches and ate them making more later on along with almost drinking the whole carton of milk to wash it down. He himself was satisfied but the baby on the other hand, still want more food: mainly some junk food. After almost eating an hour in, he thought it was time to hit the hay. Before he did, the other owner of this house, made his way in his lovely home. Evan went unnoticed, considering their kitchen connects with the living-room, which leads to the entrance.

Evan silently crept on him but his sneaking was ruin when the floor creaked loudly. Jon turned and gasped at his lover home a month early. Shock and scared was written on the preggy man's face slowly backing out of the kitchen unaware of the stairs coming behind him. When his ankle felt the solid step, he "ran". Evan saw the struggle to get away but Evan wasn't going to have that. 

"Jon! Wait!" Evan took two steps at a time up the stairs following the footsteps leading into their bedroom.That's when he heard the door slam shut but the door had no lock, which is good for Evan. By the time the young lover reached the room he saw a small lump of blankets all huddle up in the middle of their bed. Evan sighed at bit with a mad tone along with it, but, in the end he smiled; he can't stay mad at him.

"Jon..please come out, I already know." Evan sat in front of his hiding lover who peaked out. "Already know w-what?" He seemed confused and trying to play it off as if nothing was to be known in the first place. "Don't take me as a fool Jon, Craig told me." The next thing he knows Jon threw his blanket shield off and jumped Evan off guard with a hug and some tears. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Jon was holding his lover tight and letting tears slip away," I was j-just scared that you'll leave me, because of this little huddle of joy." Even though he had sadness upon him,he smiled and rubbed his clothed belly.

"I'd never leave you because of that, honestly, for those three days I was trying to knock you up but it didn't seem to work at first before I left." Both men looked at each other eye to eye, tension filling, " You're such an asshole Evan! You made me worry about this baby affecting our relationship. You fucking bastard." Those words made Jon break the eye contact and balled. Evan was now regretting not letting him know before hand. "Jon I'm sorry. I also thought if I told you beforehand you would maybe leave me because I brought it up." Evan stated. The conversation going on was about their feelings towards the new life they've both made and how it may affect them; they went on and on about their reasons. They came to a ending and both soon-to-be-parents apologized to each other, made out for a bit since its been like forever but that was interrupted when Jon felt a sudden pressure. Evan knew; he knew it was child, his son or daughter kicking, they both smiled.

To them its news; to them its a miracle; to them its Good News.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected but its done. I was debating on how should I end this. Preggy Jon will be on my Tumblr. http://rosyarty.tumblr.com/


End file.
